


You're mine to take care of

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: Snarry Prompts - Snarry Stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt Severus Snape, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Harry and Severus teaching together





	You're mine to take care of

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. Everyone knows I don't own them.

Severus sat in the back of Harry's fifth year defense class with a glamor spell placed on him that made him look like a student. He had a smirk on his face as he watched the man he was secretly in love with teach the class about dueling. Harry had asked him to demonstrate a duel with him as well as show them how to defend against an opponent that is disguised.

Severus waited for Harry's signal before dropping his glamor then casting the first spell. 

"Expelliarmus"

"Protego. Aguamenti"

"Protego. Levicorpus"

"Expelliarmus", Harry said causing Severus wand to fly into Harry's hand signaling the end of the demonstration. Severus walked to the front of the class and took his wand back from the other professor. 

"Alright class you will be practicing the spells that me and Professor Snape used in our duel on each other until the end of class. Professor Snape and I will be walking around the room to help you. Now get started. "

As Severus and Harry walked around the classroom helping the students Harry noticed that two students kept watching the other professor with a malicious look on their face. So when the two professors met in the middle of the classroom Harry had attempted to warn the man but as he opened his mouth to speak a purple spell hit Severus causing him to collapse into Harry's arms. Harry lifted the taller but thinner man into his arms bridal style. The glare that appeared on Harry's face as he looked at the two students who had casted spoke volumes. In that moment all the students remembered that their professor was the Savior of the Wizarding World and with Severus in his arms he looked like an angry angel.

"What spells did you cast Mr. Estra and Miss Lowe" Harry asked in a way very similar to the man in his arms. 

"Professor Potter sir that greasy git got what he deserves." Both students say at the same time their voices defiant but their faces showed fear.

At that moment Madame Pomefry and Headmistress Mcgonagall burst into the classroom. Both looked flustered and angry. 

"Professor Potter what happened my Dark Magic alarm went off and Madame Pomefry told me that her alarm for an attacked teacher went off. And why are you holding Professor Snape instead of using a levitation spell"

"Headmistress I have two students who decided to hit Professor Snape with a spell or spells that combined in which I have never seen before. So I decided not to use more magic just in case that would make whatever it is worse. And as he was standing in front of me he kind of collapsed in my arms so I just picked him up"

"Let's take him to the infirmary quickly as he is fading fast. Grab this and make sure he is touching the port key as well." Madame Pomefry said before whispering the password for the port key. 

Harry pulled one of Severus' hands into his own so that he could keep the man in his arms and so part of his body touched the port key. They made contact and then Harry felt the familiar nauseating. Once they landed in the infirmary Harry had to take a deep breath before he could move. 

"Harry hurry up and put him on the bed." Poppy said as she rushed to get her medical kit. When she returned, Severus was laying on the bed wearing the standard hospital gown. She also noticed that he still had Harry's hand in his own. "Harry why are you still holding his hand?"

"He refused to let go of my hand so I had to transfigure his robes Poppy. He is also sweating and has a fever."

"Alright let's get him healed. When he wakes up you need to hold him close as I don't want him moving. " 

Hours later Severus woke to a pounding in his head and the smell of disinfectant. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Harry Potter sitting next to his bed and holding his hand. 

"Hello Severus. Are you in any pain?" Harry whispered softly. When Severus nodded Harry gently released his hand in order to go and get Madame Pomefry.

"Severus I'm happy that you are awake. Drink this and you will be good to go back to your quarters.", the woman said as she handed the bottle. "You are wondering why I am allowing you to go and it's because Harry here has offered to take care of you."

Severus just looked at them with confusion but decided to just go with it as he just wanted to lay in his own bed. So he just nodded and laid back against the pillow so that he could continue to watch them. 

"Severus I don't want you walking around much so I have a portkey to take you both back to your room. Harry if there is any sign of him getting worse contact me immediately. The password is home." Poppy said as she handed Harry a hair brush. 


End file.
